


holy water cannot help you now

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он выпускает смерч, но дает ему сначала вырасти внутри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holy water cannot help you now

**Author's Note:**

> для для Ardeurordre

Внутри себя с самого рождения Стайлз хранит смерч. Это никак не проявляется до окончания школы. Сам того не понимая, Стайлз разделил себя надвое – спокойная сторона и сторона со смерчем находятся в опасной близости друг от друга. 

Лидия смотрит на него и становится похожей на запуганного зверька, загнанного в угол. Она похожа на зверька, который уже никуда не убежит, потому что приготовился к смерти. Слова вылетают изо рта Стайлза и перегородка шатается внутри, скрипит и давит на ребра с левой стороны, смещаясь, почти выпуская смерч за положенную границу. Но ничего не происходит, Лидия уходит, и Стайлз остается наедине с собой. Перегородка становится на место спустя час или больше.

Дерек точно знает, что внутри у Стайлза есть что-то надежно запертое, но запертое там слишком долго, так долго, что скоро может вырваться наружу.

Стайлз встает утром и ложится ночью, не подозревая, что его персональный прогноз погоды уже давно никто не составляет. 

Все могло случиться иначе.

Остальные ничего не замечают, как это было раньше.

Выходит так, что Стайлз не может больше терпеть. Он видит все взгляды, говорящие «я тебя не слушаю, потому что знаю лучше»; все небрежные кивки и заносчивые ухмылки, не злые, но все равно несущие в себе скорее негатив, чем позитив.

Срыв. Стайлз позволяет себе сорваться. Глубоким вдохом он дает перегородке сместиться слишком сильно. Он выпускает смерч, но дает ему сначала вырасти внутри. Слова выходят тихими, похожими на шелест листвы и Стайлз не видит никого впереди, он говорит всем и никому одновременно.

На ребра давит уже не тонкое стекло, а вихрь, готовый поглотить все, что попадется у него на пути. Стайлз не слышит ни от кого ни слова и открывает рот шире. Со стороны это выглядит как крик, но Дерек видит – изо рта Стайлза вырывается темный смерч, еще не способный убить, но уже готовый причинить вред.

Взмах рукой и Стайлз посылает смерч в сторону от себя, словами заставляя его раскручиваться все быстрее и быстрее. Дерек смотрит только на Стайлза и думает о том, как умудрился упустить насколько заметную деталь. Но теперь уже поздно, вихрь подбирается к нему и заглатывает его, не дает нормально дышать. В этот же момент Стайлз давится словами, смотрит себе под ноги, но упорно продолжает кричать, позволяя боли рассказывать за него.

Голова кружится и Дерек закрывает глаза, надеясь, что остальные последуют его примеру. Наказание нужно выносить тихо, смиренно.

Все утихает, не быстро, но и не медленно. Не успевая поймать момент, Дерек чувствует себя невозможно уставшим. И он отлично чувствует вину, огромным облаком нависшую над всеми кроме Стайлза. К нему это придет чуть позже, можно не сомневаться.

Глубокий вдох – смерч возвращается туда, откуда был выпущен. Стайлз кулаком проводит между ребер, сверху вниз – снова ставит перегородку на место.

Он уходит молча, просто потому что все слова кончились, и теперь Стайлзу нужно немного отдохнуть. Остальные синхронно расслабляются, но вина никуда не уходит.

Этой же ночью Дерек ложится спать, ему снится темный смерч.


End file.
